


【ELU】宝瓶座η流星群（车，番外二）

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong
Summary: 1111号平行世界的网络漫画家Eliott  X   天文学家Lucas的车





	【ELU】宝瓶座η流星群（车，番外二）

警告：肉好油腻🤔

探索番外二

网络漫画家Eliott X 天文学家Lucas

“做累了我们就看下辽阔的星空，这不很浪漫吗？”  
Lucas博士被说的心动了。

2019.5.6 宝瓶座η流星群 

Lucas博士舔了舔自己有些干涩起皮的嘴唇，阴茎顶端被漫画家先生的指腹拨弄摩擦着，感受着舌苔粗粝又柔软的从根部舔舐到龟头。  
这个坏心的家伙反复几次之后，又趁着年长男子眼神逐渐涣散濒临高潮时，来了个深喉。

“唔…不…”Lucas发出了甜腻的呻吟。“啊……”

积攒的欲望抵抗不住紧致的挤压，瞬间发泄在年下恋人的口中。

33岁的学者先生羞耻地用右手手背遮挡在脸上——他射进去对方嘴里了。光是想想那些白浊洒落Eliott舌头和溢出在艳红嘴唇嘴角边，就已经令Lucas沉溺快感中了。

“我全部吃下去了博士先生。”Eliott慵懒地压在天文学家身上，凑到了Lucas耳边对他说道，声音沙哑性感：“全是您的味道。”他轻笑了一声。

Lucas求饶般地抱住Eliott的身体，但这只是让两个人的身体接触面积更进一步加大，Lucas甚至感受到乳头在轻微的移动中蹭着对方的身体，这该死的让人上瘾。

似乎没有了解到博士先生的窘境，Eliott故意灵活色气地用舌尖顺着Lucas的耳垂舔过，轻咬着极为脆弱的耳骨。漫画家的一双手也在作怪，右手不知道什么时候沾满了水性润滑剂，在那个隐秘的入口拉扯褶皱，时不时伸入再抽出制造咕滋咕滋的隐秘声音，让知识渊博的学者抓狂地感受着快感和无助感——这会让Lucas无意识地放松，心理和生理。

 

左手并起食指中指也进去到上面的小嘴，搅弄着软嫩羞涩的舌身。博士先生被手指玩弄地从嘴角边划下一条银丝，吐字不清晰地呜咽着。

 

顽劣的年轻恋人将天文学家欺负的眼睛中升起薄雾。

 

Eliott太坏了，Lucas想。

 

刚刚得到纾解的阴茎再次挺立，在两幅身体意乱情迷中的小幅度动作下，摩擦到附近那一根还没有进去该去位置的粗大肉棒，炙热的温度带着很强的存在感，同性的荷尔蒙熏得Lucas神志不清。

 

在上面的手指模仿抽插时，下体处被不断掠过的穴口也开始禁不住诱惑地张合回应着。

 

Eliott又重重吮吸了下Lucas的耳垂，这使得一股酥麻感传从大脑皮层至Lucas博士的脚尖——他不自觉地弓起来足背，漫画家先生含住Lucas被自己手指钩出，暴露在空气中的舌尖，也是恰到好处地一点点包含地更多点，他们交换了一个充满情欲又缠绵不已的舌吻，火辣地像是一个性交现场。

 

“帮我带上安全套，宝贝。”坏蛋哄着身下已经被欲望熏得丧失羞耻感的，极度渴望着被拥抱，被贯穿的Lucas博士。

 

Eliott把完整袋装避孕套易撕口放在Lucas的嘴边，博士主动地将头微伸向前，先是诱人的舌尖舔上去深蓝色的包装袋，又用牙齿咬住易撕口，拉开后，博士先生又躺回去了垫子上。Lucas冲着被诱惑到的Eliott伸出那个刚刚将包装袋一侧舔地水亮的粉嫩舌头，舔着被嘬到红肿艳丽的下嘴唇。

 

这是个邀请信号，Eliott想。

此时的Lucas Lallemant博士不会像平时那般在外面接个吻也会羞哒哒的耳朵红透，他已经开始享受了，享受着由Eliott这个比他小了三岁的年轻恋人给予他的羞耻快感，等待着一场激烈的性爱交媾。  
Eliott简直爱死了博士先生青涩懵懂又欲到不行的勾引。

 

但还不行，Eliott对自己说。  
他像个猎人，等待着猎物——只剩下欲望的兽——放弃所有挣扎。

 

Eliott坐起身，也拉起来Lucas，两个人现在是面对面坐着的了。Eliott像是现在才想起来自己那根硬杵了半天的兄弟，他拉起天文学家那双绘测无数高阶星图的手，放在自己挺硬的阴茎上，小流氓说到：“这是你的‘象限仪座’，我的博士。”再坏心眼地桎梏住因为害羞想缩回去的手，带着强硬的态度将Lucas的双手固定在肉棒。

等到Lucas两只手握住肉棒后，Eliott又将避孕套取出丢在Lucas手上，“您还没有给我套上呢。”这就非常的得寸进尺。

可怜的博士，脸都红透了地看着那根狰狞的性器——这使得他不知所措地口干舌燥，想用着最快的速度给这所谓的‘象限仪座’套上去安全套，但是被润滑剂浇过一遍的套子滑腻的有几次都要从那根巨物身上溜走，再加上Eliott那两只时刻不得安分的手，满是心机地用圆润指甲轻轻地在Lucas背后的背脊线，他的尾椎部作画般的来回滑动。Lucas博士30年前从不清楚，当尾骨被滑过，还会让自己从喉咙传出来小声的吟叫。

Lucas才被释放过的阴茎，又开始颤颤巍巍地站起来。他要被欺负哭了，无论是哪里。

最终成功后，他像是耗尽了力气向前倒在Eliott的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭在恋人脖颈处，断断续续地带着一丝哭腔说：“可以了，Eliott。”

“您做得很好了。”Eliott亲了亲Lucas的发旋。  
“该死的，你不要在这种时候用起来敬语。”

Eliott用手摸上去了Lucas博士的臀部。

“看着我Lucas。”

漫画家哄骗着天真的博士直起身跟他对视，刚在博士先生与自己对上眼的第一秒，就冲上去掠夺对方的嘴唇，双手从臀部托起Lucas的身体，让龟头抵在已经湿软的穴口。

先主动开始亲吻的家伙又先主动地撤离，但Lucas博士还没有从唇舌交缠的眩晕感脱离，他眼神涣散，跟随着刚刚给足他缠绵快感的舌头——他伸出了舌尖舔在Eliott的下嘴唇，撒娇又无赖地无声请求继续。

Eliott恶趣味地将头往后方挪，Lucas博士就会追着跟上去啄Eliott的嘴唇。

“等下宝贝……”Eliott受不住宝藏男孩的索吻，终于放那个努力的小家伙进来接着跟自己的舌头跳舞，他安抚到:“让我先……先进去。”  
“那就进来。”语气有些咬牙切齿，憋不住的也有Lucas自己。

 

Lucas要是像他的屁股这么诚实的宣告欲望就好了，这是Eliott用肉棒填充满那个饥饿已久的穴口后的第一感受。

“您真适合被疼爱，我的Lucas。”Eliott赞叹道，他的阴茎被层层包裹吮吸着，穴肉高温又多水，浪的不行，谄媚地讨好着能疼爱自己的肉棒。

 

“话少点…啊…太快了……Eliott……”

 

Lucas被Eliott操到失神，小声重复着fuck，一边在抱怨恋人动作过大又快速的抽插，一边却配合摆动着腰，将最敏感的那一点往龟头上送。又在被撞击到最要命的高潮点后，瘫软在恋人肩膀上。

快感随着Eliott准确撞击在前列腺点上，一下又一下地增强，Lucas放纵自己趴在Eliott耳边诚实地用软糯小声的呻吟给小黄漫作家叫床——这会让Eliott兴奋地带领Lucas高潮。

 

Lucas从“不要了…呜……好快”到“操我，Eliott，操我的那里。”，把“Eliott”“elio”“elio老公”全部混合着叫了一遍。直到最后时，Lucas先一步喷发的阴茎，在感受到Eliott内射的滚烫精液打在敏感点上时，还被刺激地更是射高了一点。

 

如果时间可以回到三年前那个黄昏，让现在刚刚经历过性爱的Lucas可以见到，那个仅仅因为想看到金发帅哥露出惊讶和尴尬神情，而对人家说什么“因为我就是这里的馆长”的那个单身的博士，他一定要劝告说：“傻蛋Lucas，别招惹这个野兽。”

他累的浑身骨头散架了都。

Eliott让馆长大人躺在自己的手臂上，蹭在博士的颈窝说着些什么，Lucas听的不真切——他现在好困，这都得凌晨几点了妈的，三楼的地毯平时没觉得，现在躺着可真硬，他好怀念俩人家中的那张柔软大床。

……等等，地震了吗？  
一阵天旋地转，Lucas感觉自己被转了90°，他侧躺在了那个超硬的星空色地毯上。

发生了什么？他想问Eliott。

直到自己在这种姿势下，让Eliott拉着双腿进入，又开始新一轮操干时，Lucas想到这他妈好像是叫做侧交？  
不是，重点是这个吗？  
重点是，他妈的Eliott又摁着自己搞了一次？

 

☆

Lucas把一本空白的，一点记录用处都没用上的标题叫“宝瓶座η流星群观测记录”本子，扔在了Eliott身上——但被对方一脸笑意地接了个正着。

“宝瓶座η流星群一点也没看到。”Lucas努力摆出恶狠狠的表情和超凶的语气，对浑身上下散发餍足信息的小黄漫画家说。

“这真是太可惜了。”Eliott愉悦地惋惜道。

“不过没关系Lucas宝贝！！”小黄漫画手声音因为太过于开心而有些颤音——也不知道想象力丰富的画家在想些什么——他像是宣告那般，大声讲道：“下个月还有天琴座，七月有宝瓶座Delta，八月有摩羯座和英仙座，十月……唔唔。”

丝毫没有为爱人突然增长的天文知识感到开心的天文学家Lucas，给那张叨叨叨不停的嘴巴塞了个苹果。

“我绝对不会跟你去看了！绝对!”

**Author's Note:**

> 有点油腻QAQ嫌弃


End file.
